What I'd Do For You
by pyrokineticsiren-san
Summary: Lexington has fallen in love with a human girl. But then Lex is transformed into a human! Could this be the oppertunity he's be waiting for to confess his love? LeXOC


**_Chapter 1- The Depth of Intimate Love _**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or Lex or any of the other characters unfortunately, so there! Lol!_

_Author's Note: This is a Gargoyles fanfic about my fav character Lexington and my own OC. Yes I know chappy one is very short, but chappy two will be up very shortly. ENJOY!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat on the edge of the balcony together; they're bodies very close. His heart flutters nervously, as it always did when she was this close to him. He rests his cheek against his knees and looks sideways at her as the crisp autumn-scented wind blows in her sable hair. Her face is tiled upwards towards the night sky, her eyes closed. He stares at her and a warm smile spreads across his lips. She has the most beautiful face he's ever seen. Her skin is soft and so pale it reminds him of stars. Her lips are so red and full that he is sure even roses would be jealous of their loveliness. But his most favorite feature is her gentle blue eyes, eyes that always seemed to be gazing off in some distant space, at something grander than he could comprehend. She is a mystery to him, a mystery he wishes to understand with every once of his being. She is beautiful, charming, bold, and yet completely perplexing. He has absolutely no idea as to what goes on in her head… what she feels… if she possibly feels anything close to what he is feeling for her? His feelings were so strong they were almost impossible to pinpoint or describe. Just a hint of her smile would send him over the edge and it was like he ate a thousand little butterflies that were all dancing around in his stomach. All he could really say for sure was that he needed her. He needed her company, her companionship, her love…

That need drives him to be protective, perhaps even a little possessive about her, especially, towards the rest of his clan. He knows they could never adore her as much as he does, although they all took a strong liking to her from the moment she stumbled upon their little hiding place. Lex smiled warmly, remembering the fond little memory as clear as if it were yesterday…

She was being brought to the police station under some minor charge, and was forced to sit on a bench in the hallway and wait quietly (which wasn't her particularly favorite thing to do). She sat slumped over with her head in her hands, watching with a sly grin as the frantic police officers run around throwing paperwork at each other. It had been a particularly busy night, and the phones were ringing off the hook. Lex had watched the whole ordeal from the safety of a small window, only peeking his eyes out far enough to see. He remembered how his already gigantic black eyes widened and felt like they were going to pop out of his head. How his ears twitched and an involuntary smile crept its way onto his lips. His hands got so sweaty that his claws nearly slipped out of the wall. And then he got the first of many 'butterflies'. He remembered clutching his stomach in surprise and falling off the wall into a rather nasty pile of trash. He quickly brushed off the fact that he was laying neck deep in stinking, smelly garbage and jumped back to the window to get another look. She was still there, looking as lovely as she had a moment before. Her eyes were a bit drowsy, her hair was messy, and she looked completely and utterly bored out of her mind (which wasn't a nice look for her). But Lex didn't seem to mind all that…It was literally love at first sight... and man was it a rush. Like a million tiny, tingles going off in his body at once.

He almost gasped in surprise when she slowly got off the bench and looked around amusingly at the police officers. She yawned and stretched out her arms and legs, then casually turned and started strolling down the hall. Lex followed her, hopping gracelessly from window to window. The gushing emotions made him feel so numb and light, like his mind was off laying in a fluffy white cloud in the sky, or perhaps just floating in something soft and squishy. Either way, it was hard on his motor skills. He grabbed hold of another window ledge and hoisted himself up. She was walking up a flight of stairs now, leaping them two at a time. She jumped on the top landing and started doing a little private victory dance. Lex smiled and sighed.

_She's cute and funny… _he thought, surprising himself since he had never thought anything like that before.

She laughed and started climbing the stairs again, trying to leap over them three at a time. Lex watched intently threw the windows, not taking his eyes off her for a second. He was beginning to wonder how high she planned on going when she stopped suddenly. She turned and started slowly walking down a pitch black hallway. He craned his neck to see where she had gone but he had lost sight of her in the blackness. He frowned. He didn't like the idea of her going down a strange dark hallway. What if she was hurt? What if she tripped over a lazy janitor's broom and fell and was knocked unconscious!? Against his better judgment, he slowly opened the window and crept inside.

"Ugh…." He groaned. "Elisa would kill me if she were here." He pictured the raven haired cop pulling the 20-calibur out of her jacket and using him for target practice… _Um… maybe I should turn back. I mean, this is against the rules. We're not supposed to come out in the open like this…We all agreed to it…_ Then he pictured his girl falling down a flight of stairs into a pit of shiny, sharp spikes (lol the stuff that goes on in Lex's head!). He bit his lip. _Well… I guess she'll have to forgive me this one time…I mean it's not like I **ever **break the rules…_

He quietly crept up the stairs and had just started down the hallway when he was tackled to the ground. He got the wind knocked out of him as he fell on his back out into the lighted stairway. His eyes regained focus and he realized he was staring into a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen.

The girl grinned triumphantly. "Heh… got you!" Lex gasped as he felt his arms being pinned above his head.

_The one time I break the rules…_


End file.
